


Safe In Your Arms

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: The Coulson Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lobbi, Philinda - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team feels like family.  But relationships are not made.  With each obstacle that the team goes over, dark secrets are revealed.  Coulson and May realize their feelings for each other, a couple adopts Skye, Ward tries to express his feelings, and so on.<br/>Set In An A/U where Ward isn't Hydra and Bobbi and Mack aren't evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

_**Skye's P.O.V** _

Skye was tired.  She wanted to be in her mother's arms, safe and sound.  She wanted her father to kiss her goodnight.  She wanted to feel safe.  

All these desires were fulfilled. 

May looked at her with love in her eyes. 

Phil wrapped her in the security of his arms. 

There was only one thing missing.

_Grant Ward_

Skye had never talked to him.  May and Phil told the team that Ward was placed in their team and was ordered to betray SHIELD and work with HYDRA, but all the while leech information to SHIELD. 

Skye was angry.  SHE SHOT WARD!!! If they had told her this sooner, she wouldn't have.  Now she couldn't even meet his eyes!

> "Skye, we didn't tell you because we needed that anger to drive you.  To keep you sane.  Otherwise you would have moped around." May had said. 

They were right. She would have.  But now her feelings were confused.  

As she walked down the hallway to relieve her stress by punching a bag, she heard voices coming from a room.   _May and Ward._

> "I have seen they way she looks at me.  She hates me." Ward said
> 
> "She loves you.  She is ashamed." May said
> 
> "I love her." 
> 
> "I know."

_I love you too Ward._ Skye thinks as she slides down the wall smiling happily.


	2. The Revelation

_May's P.O.V_

"Wait what?  Skye is our daughter?" A shocked May asked Phil.

"Yes Melinda, I had Simmons do a test.  I had a sinking suspicion that she was our Skye." 

Phil opened his arms and Melinda rushed into their security.

"My baby.   _Our_  baby Phil!  She's back! My Skye.  Skye."  Melinda wept.

"Those HYDRA agents took our daughter.  20 years later, she finds us." Phil said.

"What?" Skye asked her mouth dropping open.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"I heard a yelp." Skye said.

"That was me." Melinda admitted.  

"How much did you hear?" Phil asked.

"Everything.  So you are my parents, HYDRA took me away, you have been searching and then miraculously i pick the name you gave me, instead of Mary Sue Poots and find you." Skye summed up.

"Basically." Melinda said. 

Skye rushed into their arms. 

"I love you mom and dad."

"We love you too, Skye." Phil and Melinda said.


	3. I need a hug.

Skye tossed and turned.  She was restless.   _Maybe i should count sheep._ She thought.  She tried to, but somehow, the sheep turned into the shape of a diviner.  Skye giggled and turned on her side.   _Well, that didn't work.   Maybe think of nice people? Hmmm.... Lets see.... Mom, Dad, Ward, Trip, Bobbi, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Miles..._

_She began to think._

_Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day._

_I love cats_

_I wonder if dad will let me get a cat._

And without knowing, Skye fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her dream world sucked.

_"Hey Skye!" Trip said._

_"Hey Trip!" Skye said back._

_"Thanks for killing me!"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"I said THANKS FOR KILLING ME!"_

_"I never-"_

_"I know what you did.  You kissed Simmons.  You split us apart.  I hate you. No one wants you."_

_"Hello Skye," Fitz said._

_"Hey-"_

_"Shut up. You need to be quiet. Talking so loudly,  I_ _ can't hear myself think." _

_Skye looked back at Trip who disappeared._

_"Worthless." Ward and Bobbi said._

_"Stupid." Hunter said_

_Skye sank to the ground sobbing._

_"You ruin everything!" Coulson said._

_"Hello Skye."_

_Skye hated this. Her mom too?_

_"We will never want you.  Ever. We will take you back to the orphanage.  You are stupid, worthless, and a waste of space. " Melinda Sneered._

  
**Skye.**

_"Idiotic girl." Melinda said._

**Skye.**

_"We hate you." Melinda finished._

**Skye!**

Skye jolted awake and shivered. Her mom was standing at the side of her bed looking worried.  

"Mom? I'm sorry, please don't send me back! Im sorry!" Skye said leaping into May's arms.

May wrapped her arms around her and patted her hair.  It felt nice. 

"Shhh baby, i will never send you back! It was just a dream."


	4. A guest

Suddenly, the two women found a third hand.

Phil Coulson had seen the whole episode.  He had abstained from interfering because he wanted to see how Melinda would handle it.  She handled it with such grace that he wanted to interfere.  As May wrapped up his daughter in the security of her arms, he wrapped her up in his.  Melinda looked up at him and smiled.  She pressed him into a gentle kiss.

He had his two best girls at his side.  It was all a man could asked for.  

He kissed his daughter's head.  She snuffled and held his finger, just like she did when she was little.  

The three of them stayed that way for a long time. 

They were together.  The Coulson family, finally reunited.  And Phil.  He was director with a boss wife at his side, and an amazing daughter.  he had 5 kids, counting FitzSimmons, Bobbi, Mack, Hunter.  He knew he can throw Ward out of the house if he hurts Skye. He also knew that whenever Hunter and Bobbi get married, the team would be invited this time.  FitzSimmons and their little bundle of surprise would be born soon.

 


	5. Christmas is the time to say I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their kudos!! Any feedback is appreciated. I will be Starting the second book soon!

The team huddled around the tree.  

FitzSimmons opened their presents first.

They got a Captain America onesie set from Phil, a stroller and seat from May, Toys from Skye and Grant, Fuzzy Animal Booties from Lance and Bobbi, toy cars from Mack (All of them red in color, and were mysteriously shaped like 1962 Corvette.  Phil raised his eyebrows at that gift.), and a bunch of bottles from Trip, who was the godfather.

Lance and Bobbi's gift was one thing, but the whole team had pitched in.  They got 2 tickets to Italy, where they would get married, and a one month stay at Hawaii for rest and relaxation.

Grant got a ring from Melinda and Phil.  They knew he was going to propose to their daughter, but didn't have the family or the items to do so.  All the men gave Grant a tux, and the women pitched in to get him a book titled;  _The Man's Guide To Treating His Woman_ _Right._

Skye got wedding gown and veil from the women.  Both Simmons and Bobbi wanted to be her Maid Of Honor, they were arguing about it for a while until May said that they both be the Maid Of Honor.  The men gave her some tickets to see  _Five Seconds of Summer_ playing.

Mack got his own car.  Phil got him a Bentley.  A Bentley!  The one with an umbrella and a refrigerator and a massage chair. The others gave him mechanical tools. 

Trip, who everyone loved, and May and Phil called their son, got a day with flying the BUS with Mama May, A dance party, 50 movies (including Fast and Furious), And tickets to go skydiving.

May got a leather jacket from Skye.  Bobbi and Lance gave her black leather boots, and an apology from Lance.  Melinda had said she didn't hate him anymore. FitzSimmons gave her 30 different aviator shades, claiming that she "Rocked the style", Mack gave her an Xbox, but on a condition that she shares for which Melinda said "If you can get your hands on it.", Trip gave her a cap that said "Flying Boss", and a kiss for his "momma".  Phil gave her that surprise gift.  He gave her a sweatshirt that said --->He is with ME! on the back and best of all tickets to Paris.

Phil was blessed.  He had his family, and even though he said that he was to receive no presents, the brightly wrapped gifts were waiting for him.  FitzSimmons, gave him a picture that said "Trust Cap." Lance and Bobbi gave him a collection of coffee mugs, with saying like "Grumpy Boss." Mack gave him homemade tickets for him to wash Lola, Trip gave him 3 volumes of car collectors, Skye gave him a statue that said "#1 Dad", And Melinda, the love of his life, gave him a letter from Steve, and his Captain America trading cards signed by Steve himself.  

It was a very happy Christmas for the Coulson Family.


End file.
